We will set this world on fire
by MistresofRave
Summary: Sequel to We Stitch these wounds. A drabble series that follows the aftermath of the proposition Sesshoumaru has put to Kagome and whether their families will allow them to be happy. I own nothing and all songs are credited to the black veil brides. Come in and join me for an adventure there will surely be fun and smutty times ahead. If lemons afront you i suggest you stay away.
1. New Religion

_We'll pray to all the wrong decisions,  
Woah oh oh  
This time you'll show all you can be,  
Woah oh oh  
Grab your weapons now, we'll run against the crowd  
And changing history—black veil brides_

Kagome did not really know what to say. Here he was, her childhood love and the man she had always turned to, he was on his knees in front of her begging her to be his. Part of her sad that this was a bad decision, that it could only bring trouble into her life. But she thought of how it felt to be in his arms, to be touched by him, and just to be in his presence. It was something that she truly wanted in her life. She wanted _him_. But was this the right decision? Was this really what she needed right now in her life? After all, her and Inuyasha had not officially broken up yet, so could she really give her everything to this man?

But as she thought more, she realized the differences between the brothers, realized that he would never do what Inuyasha had to her. She would have a chance to show him her all, to never hide. She would have a chance to be all that she could be and maybe even more. She knew that Inuyasha, her mother and his family would not agree with their decisions, they had stopped them once, she wouldn't let them stop her again.

"Yes." She said as she grabbed his hand and directed him off of his knees. "Yes Sesshoumaru, I will be yours." There's tears of happiness in her eyes.


	2. Set this world on fire

_Fight for all you know_

_When your backs against the wall_

_Stand against the liars—Black Veil Brides_

Sesshoumaru seized Kagome up in a kiss he was so happy. He felt that this moment could last forever and he would be eternally happy. But it would seem for this couple that this moment could not last forever as just at that moment Kagome's phone rang.

"Don't answer it." He whispered against her lips as he continued kissing her."

"But I have to…it might be important." Kagome said between kisses, Sesshoumaru let her go and she grabbed the phone out of her purse. Her ringtone, In the End by Black Veil Brides, played loudly and she saw who the call was from. _Inuyasha. Oh joy this is going to be fun._ "Kagome. Oh, hello Inuyasha, done fucking my sister I see." She said coldly, so coldly in fact that it nearly made Sesshoumaru wince; he had never heard her like this. There was some yelling from his brother on the other end and Kagome was clearly not having any of it. "I **saw** you, you moron. I saw you with her, do not try and lie to me baka. It is clear what has been going on and it is over, I've moved on. We're done and I'm with someone who can treat me the way I deserve to be treated. Not a _liar_ who cheats on me with my own **_fucking_** sister!" Kagome said and promptly hung up on him, it would surely have adverse effects but she didn't care. She had stood up to him finally.

"Well done, my dear." Sesshoumaru said as he collected her into his arms for another kiss.


	3. Fallen Angels

_Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed—Black Veil Brides_

Kagome kissed him and was enjoying kissing him. She was still worried though, she did not want to disappoint him but she did not know if she could be with him intimately. She pulled away and just looked down for a moment, taking a calming breath.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered softly.

"Kagome it is alright, never be ashamed of who you are when you are with me. I know you come to me damaged but that is my job, I am here to help you and to fix you. We will only go the pace that you feel you need to go." Sesshoumaru said with a smile. He was just so overjoyed to have her he wasn't going to do something stupid to mess it up again. Eventually they would have to answer to their family, but tonight, tonight was theirs. She gave him that beautiful smile of hers and reached up to start kissing him again. Kissing would do for now, she found heaven in his kiss.


	4. Love isn't always fair

_Your kiss a withered rose_

_Your lips have buried me_

_Hearts race the moments gone_

_We shared this fantasy_

_Take me… -Black Veil Brides_

Inuyasha had just gotten hung up on by Kagome and he could not believe it. What else he couldn't believe was the fact that he had been seen by Kagome, with her sister Kikyo. He wasn't exactly sure how it had happened at first.

_Inuyasha was mad at Kagome. She was out with the girls tonight. __**She shouldn't be going anywhere, she should be here to service me!**__ He thought to himself. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He was so mad that he would give whoever was at that door a piece of his mind. He opened the door quickly, prepared to yell some harsh obscenities. When he saw that it was Kagome's older sister Kikyo at the door he instantly stopped. There was something about her that had always drawn Inuyasha in and he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. _

_"Hello Inuyasha." She said in that dreamy way with a smile. _

_"Kikyo! Aren't you supposed to be out with Kagome?"_

_"Why no, my sister did not invite me out tonight." Kikyo said. "May I come in Inuyasha?"_

_"Oh yeah." Inuyasha let her in and she sat on the couch. _

_"Why don't you make us something to drink Yasha?" Kikyo said with a sultry smile, Inuyasha knew he shouldn't be doing this, but what could a little drink hurt? Kagome was going to be his mate after all, it would be good that he got along well with her sister. He brought himself some whiskey and her a vodka mixed drink and returned to the couch where she was sitting. "Thank you." Her smile was so dreamy and sweet he couldn't help but be captivated._

_"Why is my sister tonight?"_

_"Oh Feh! She's off with some friends of hers on a 'girls night'." Inuyasha rolled eyes eyes. _

_"She went out? Instead of staying in here with you, you big hunk of man?" She said as she touched his chest._

_"Yeah! Can you believe her?"_

_"No I can't Inu-Yasha…" She stressed his name. "…if you were mine I would never go anywhere, or do anything, but pleasure you with my body." The words made heat rush to Inuyasha's loins. _

_"Kikyo, you are Kagome's sister. Besides the fact that I would never cheat on her." _

_"Oh Inuyasha, she left you, remember? She just went out and abandoned you. She never has to find out." That sexy, smokey voice was working against him. He was feeling betrayed by Kagome._

_It was then that she kissed him, and it wasn't just any kind of kiss, it was one that turned his blood and made his inner self roar for more. She took dominance, pinning him to the couch, and getting on top of him. Kagome never did this so he was fairly surprised. She moved his hand under her skirt and he found that there were no underwear there. She reached a hand into his pants and her slender hand touched his dick. It appeared he was not wearing anything underneath either. She unbuttoned his pants and slid them down a ways. She then slid him inside her and started riding him. Her top gradually slipping off as he played with her breasts. Her eyes were closed and scintinllating moans were coming from her mouth, driving Inuyasha wild. It did not take long for the two of them to find release, he released his seed in her and she came hard against him. _

It was only meant to be a one-time thing, he didn't know how it had spiraled out of control. He had to go and find Kagome, he had to set things right. So he decided to go to the first place that he thought that they would be. At Sesshoumaru's place.


	5. So God Bless You

_You left me with these broken lies_

_And I let you_

_Got no more time for your goodbyes_

_So God Bless You—Black Veil Brides_

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting on the couch kissing when his doorbell suddenly rang.

"I have such a terrible feeling about this." Kagome murmured.

"Don't answer it, maybe they will go away." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he continued to kiss her. The door bell rang six more times in a row and it was clear that whoever it was outside was not just going to go away. "Well it was worth a shot." Sesshoumaru thought as he got up and went to the door. He opened it and saw his brother.

"Is Kagome in there!?" He shouted at him.

"First off, lower your tone of voice, I don't need you screaming brutishly and waking the neighbors. And secondly, yes she is in here but I am fairly sure that she does not want to talk to you Inuyasha. What you have committed against this angel is the ultimate betrayal. One that should not be forgiven." Sesshoumaru said harshly, glaring at his brother, watching him sink back.

"Sesshoumaru, it's alright." Kagome said as she came to the door. She stood in front of Sesshoumaru and he rested his hands on her hips.

"Kagome I have to explain—"

However she merely held up her hand silencing him quickly.

"I've no time for your goodbyes Inuyasha. We are over and I do not want to see you again. I hope you are blessed in your trails but you are to move out. I am with Sesshoumaru now, despite how much your family has tried to keep us apart. Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome said as she slammed the door in his face.


	6. Rebel Love Song

_Never gonna' change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna' stop us_

_No not this time—Black veil brides_

Kagome let out a deep exhaling breath. This was extremely hard for her. But the hard times had just begun, of this she was certain. But she didn't care about that now as she looked at the strong man in front of her, the man that seemed to want to do nothing but be there for her and make sure she was okay. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said with a soft sigh.

"For what?" Sesshoumaru asked with a slight chuckle.

"No matter what, Sesshoumaru, I'll never leave you. I want you to know that. _I will never leave you_." Kagome emphasized as she kissed him.

"What has brought all of this on Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as he held her in his arms, hand on her cheek, looking into her face in concern.

"Just…all of this. And we must let our families know, and surely they will stop us. Or try to stop us at the very least."

"I won't let them stop us Kagome. I won't abandon you again." Sesshoumaru seized her up and kissed her. "But just for tonight let's forget about all of this. Forget about the world out there, our cruel, unforgiving families. Forget about everything that has been done to us or have been taken from us. Let us just be together tonight." Sesshoumaru said as he slowly kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue and feeling her melt against him.

_Hmm…yes just for tonight, perhaps it will be alright to engage in this rebel love song._ Kagome thought as she melted in his arms and kissed him back, getting lost in the moment.


End file.
